


Magneto… ¡Es el padre!

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), Lunas_Little_Noodle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Little_Noodle/pseuds/Lunas_Little_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado tres semanas desde los acontecimientos de Sokovia. Los Vengadores han ampliado sus filas, y todos están más o menos acostumbrados a estar juntos. Todo parece, o al menos eso creen, estar volviendo a la normalidad.<br/>Excepto por el pequeño asunto del padre de Wanda y Pietro, quien ha estado demasiado preocupado por sus desapariciones:<br/>“−Charles, ¿Qué quieres decir con que han estado luchando con Los Vengadores? −.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magneto… ¡Es el padre!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magneto... is the father!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191977) by [Lunas_Little_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Little_Noodle/pseuds/Lunas_Little_Noodle). 



> Gracias a la autora que nos permitio traducir este genial fic ;)  
> Traducción: Camila Vera.  
> Edición: Nancy Aguirre.  
> Si amas el Cherik unete : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

 

Era hora de la cena en la Torre de Los Vengadores. Por lo general, debido a los conflictivos horarios y  otros compromisos, había sido imposible que todos los vengadores pudieran comer al mismo tiempo. La gran decepción del “Capitán América” solo fue superada por la de Steve Rogers, quien insistió en que todos deberían comer juntos, “como equipo”, al menos  _ una  _ vez. Tony había estado a punto de reírse, por la idea de Steve,  y continuar con su absolutamente  _ genial _ plan ( _ gracias _ , Steve) de deshacerse de la cafeína y cuestionables malteadas sacadas del libro “Cómo hacer  Licuados para tontos”. Sin embargo,  los psicólogos de SHIELD (esa pobre gente) estuvieron de acuerdo con Steve, así que las cenas grupales se convirtieron en algo real.

Fue agradable, aunque Tony no quisiera admitirlo. Ya que, sentarse con los otros después de un largo día, era una manera de relajarse  con la compañía de buenos amigos y comida. Con la ventaja extra de que mejoraba su salud, lo que hacía feliz a Jarvis. O los hacía felices.

Bueno, en realidad, hacía feliz a Pepper. 

 

Así que, excepto por las misiones, los deberes en SHIELD y otras circunstancias imprevistas, todo el equipo estaba reunido a la hora de la cena. 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde Sokovia, y por fin empezaban a recuperarse. Pietro y Wanda seguían un poco desorientados, pero estaban adaptándose bien.Pietro había terminado finalmente sus sesiones en el Arca de regeneración de Helen Cho, pobre chico, y estaba celebrando su primera comida, completamente sano, moviendo rápidamente los guisantes de su plato al de su hermana. A cambio, Wanda  mandaba silenciosamente zanahorias flotantes hacia el de él;  Habían pasado tres buenos minutos de ello, antes de que Pietro viera cuán naranja se encontraba su plato en realidad. Él le frunció el ceño a Wanda antes de devolverlos todos. Y la situación se repitió otra vez.

Clint suspiró, mirando como si lamentara profundamente no haberse quedado en la granja de su hermano. Tiró de la mano de Pietro cuando este trató de continuar con su juego, antes de encontrarse con la sonrisa engreída y la impresionada ceja de Wanda. El juego había terminado,  o al menos así era hasta que  Clint se volteó  hacia Natasha  y  los hermanos volvieron a la carga. < Dios > pensó Tony, alegrándose de nunca haber tenido hijos (sin tomar en cuenta el infantilismo del equipo, ya que, en realidad, si alguien tenía que ser el padre de ellos, ese era Steve).

Hablando de Steve, él estaba charlando tranquilamente con Sam (quien,  _ al fin _ , había dejado a Tony echar un vistazo a sus alas, la semana pasada). Probablemente sobre Bucky. Robocop podía esperar hasta después de la cena; después de todo, los dos irían a buscarlo de nuevo al día siguiente. Según les había dicho Tony. 

− Tony… − Steve empezó, pero, lo que sea que fuera a decir, fue interrumpido por las puertas del elevador al abrirse con un tranquilo  _ ding _ . Todos se tensaron inmediatamente, con el recuerdo fresco de Ultron en sus mentes; Steve miró a través de la mesa hacia Tony y él asintió, listo para engancharse los puños de Ironman, que ahora llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, en sus muñecas. Natasha, sacando su WidowBite,  y Clint, con el arco en la mira, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Bruce respiraba profundo, mientras Thor levantaba el Mjolnir y Vision empezaba a flotar ligeramente.  Wanda y Pietro se veían un poco confundidos,  ondas rojas  _ (¡No es magia! _ ) jugaban alrededor de los dedos  de la primera y el segundo  vibraba en su sitio.

Entonces, un hombre caminó a través de las puertas abiertas, llevaba puesto un sombrero cuya ala se inclinaba sobre su rostro. El poco cabello que Tony lograba ver era marrón, tenía un suéter con cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta de cuero en su alto y ligeramente demacrado cuerpo.

Tony observó a los hermanos, Pietro estuvo más silencioso que nunca y las ondas en los dedos de Wanda (¡No es magia!) se apagaron. Ambos se veían casi… ¿Enfermos?  Tony  volteó levemente hacia Steve y encontró una expresión igualmente confundida.

− Mierda  − Escuchó susurrar a Wanda, y su boca se abrió un poco. Ninguno de los dos había maldecido desde que estaban acá (aunque Pietro se viera como si estuviera maldiciendo internamente la mayor parte del tiempo).  − Mierda  − Ella repitió  − Carajo, Pietro − .

− No funcionará  − Siseó Pietro  − Él volvería a aparecer más tarde − .

− Joder − .

Tony se enfocó en el hombre otra vez, quien no se había movido, excepto para salir del ascensor, que según se daba cuenta, se había cerrado. Su boca era visible ahora, y estaba acompañada de un ceño fruncido. El hombre miró a la mesa y la luz le iluminó.

− Magneto  − Natasha dijo entre dientes, aunque  Tony no la escuchó bien por encima del zumbido de los propulsores al ponerse en marcha, así como la de su propio listado interno de cuánto metal se encontraba en él en ese momento, metal que necesitaba para vivir, incluyendo el reactor en su pecho, < _ Mierda> _ , el cual era ferroso, < Sí- No- Sí- No >, < _ Mierda _ , es un electroimán, se verá afectado de todos modos,  _ carajo _ , no, no otra vez, no de nuevo > , nadie podía estar tocándolo _. _

Magneto no parecía fijarse en Natasha, < ¿Dónde estaba su usual ropa roja y morada? Seguro que si iba a atacar, le iría mejor con su armadura >, sino que contemplaba directamente a Pietro y a Wanda. Clint se posicionó junto a ellos, para tener una mejor ubicación y así poder defenderlos si tenía que hacerlo. Las manos de Pietro empezaron a moverse, tan rápido que se difuminaban. Wanda parecía tratar de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. < ¿Qué les había hecho Magneto a estos niños? >

− “Dos meses” − Dijo Magneto, obviamente citando a alguien. Tony y Steve intercambiaron miradas de confusión, otra vez. Pietro hizo una mueca de disgusto.  − “Solo dos meses para explorar Europa”, dijeron. “Conocer la cultura”, dijeron.  − Su labio parecía enroscarse a las siguientes palabras, Wanda dio un brinco.  − “Conectarse a sus raíces”, dijeron.  − La voz de Magneto no se volvía más fuerte, pero se sentía más intensa y peligrosa con cada sílaba. La mano de Clint apretó su arco.

− Entonces… ¿Dónde…   − Continuó  − …han estado…  − Hizo una pausa y todos se tensaron aún más  − …Los  _ últimos dos años _ ?  − .

Pietro y Wanda se estremecieron por completo, mientras Tony vio la misma confusión que sentía reflejada en el resto. Incluso en el rostro de Natasha, aunque sus facciones volvieron rápidamente a su casual desinterés.

Wanda y Pietro se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que ella, vacilante, adelantara un paso. El agarre de Clint sobre su arco se volvió más fuerte, y parecía querer moverse en frente de ella antes de, aparentemente, pensarlo mejor. Wanda miró a Pietro antes de voltear hacia Magneto, otra vez.  − Bueno,  − dijo titubeante , − nosotros… nosotros − .

Magneto la cortó  − ¿Tienes  _ alguna _ idea de lo preocupado que he estado? −  < _ ¿Qué? > _ Tony se encontró con los ojos de Steve.  − No  _ llamaron _ , no enviaron ningún mensaje. Ni una carta, ni una postal. Ni siquiera una  _ señal de humo _ , tan primitivamente humana, cualquier cosa − .

− Pero estábamos en Europa − respondió Pietro.  − No habrías sido capaz de ver el humo − .

− No  − dijo Magneto, interrumpiendo a Pietro y levantando su mano.  − _ No sigas _ . No quiero excusas. Quiero explicaciones − .

El ascensor dio otro tranquilo  _ ding _ , y un hombre salió de él, éste llevaba una chaqueta tipo sport de lana, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado, iba en  silla de ruedas, artefacto que Tony busco inmediatamente como destrozar. 

− Erik   − regañó < ¿Estaría hablándole a Magneto? > − Ellos van a decírtelo, si tú no les dejas hablar  − Las palabras fueron dichas amablemente, pero bastaron para bajar la tensión en los hombros de Magneto. Aun así, < ¿Qué fue ese “Erik”? >, Tony se agitó más.

− Les he dejado hablar, Charles  − Le respondió Magneto y la mesa entera se dio cuenta que el hombre en la silla debería ser Charles Xavier: Profesor X, < El  _ telépata >. _

− No. No lo estás haciendo.  − Xavier respondió afablemente. Tony sintió como si se estuviera  perdiendo de algo en alguna parte, o en algún momento.

− Sí, no lo haces. − Murmuró Pietro y la atención de Xavier se desvió hacía el muchacho.  − Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad, Pietro  − Le dijo con tranquilidad. 

Pietro hizo una mueca de miedo cuando Magneto volteó a enfrentarlo, y miró a Wanda. Aparte de la expresión simpática, no consiguió su apoyo; la lealtad de hermanos sólo llegó hasta ahí, al parecer, porque Wanda, ciertamente, no se veía como si se fuera a tirar frente a un bus por Pietro.

Él pasó saliva y miró de vuelta a Magneto.  − Éramos mochileros al inicio, ya sabes, todo estaba normal. Bien, bastante genial de hecho   − Pietro trató de corregirse precipitadamente cuando Charles levantó una ceja.  − Pero al pasar por Sokovia… No-nos estábamos quedando ahí  − El normalmente muy elocuente Pietro, parecía estar perdido en las palabras.

− Ahí se encontraban hombres  − interrumpió Wanda, aparentemente decidida a salvar a su hermano.  − De  Hydra  − La expresión de Xavier se volvió más forzada, mientras la de Magneto se retorció. Tony sintió un tirón en su pecho y, por un momento de completo pánico, se vio siendo jalado hacia Magneto. Los otros en la mesa se veían igual de perturbados, pero Pietro y Wanda parecían no haberse dado cuenta.

− Ellos… hicieron pruebas y experimentos  − Wanda respiraba más rápido  − Sobre lo rápido que podía correr Pietro y de lo que yo podía hacer  − sus ojos se cerraron y las ondas moradas  _ (¡No es magia, maldición! _ ) se retorcían alrededor de sus dedos, otra vez.  − Ellos, nos lavaron el cerebro  − susurró, y en el repentino silencio, sus palabras parecían más fuertes.  − Nos hicieron pensar que éramos de Sokovia, que el señor Stark había matado a nuestros padres y que habíamos sido  voluntarios para un proceso que nos dio la mutación  − Ella paró con un jadeo, y bajo su mirada a la mesa. Pietro estaba a su lado, acariciando su hombro. Steve se veía tan sorprendido como se sentía, mientras que Clint parecía querer golpear algo.

Pietro dirigió su mirada a Magneto, con el brazo alrededor de Wanda; ella no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos, se apoyaba en Pietro. Él encogió los hombros.  − Nosotros luchamos contra Los Vengadores, ayudando al maligno robot, a Ultron.  Pero luego nos dimos cuenta del error que cometimos y entonces ayudamos a Los Vengadores − .

Wanda resopló en silencio sobre el hombro de Pietro, y la dura mirada en los ojos de Magneto se suavizó.  − Vengan acá  − les dijo y en un instante estaban a su lado. Los dos tenían sus brazos sobre su torso y él los sostenía como si nunca quisiera dejarlos ir, casi como si pudiera protegerlos de todo en el mundo. Xavier los miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa; era una escena conmovedora. 

− Disculpa  − Tony levantó la mano e ignoró la mirada penetrante que Magneto le disparó. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de muerte (¿No es ese un hecho triste de la vida?).   − ¿Cómo exactamente los Niños mágicos conocen al Señor Magnetismo?   − La mirada se hizo más intensa, pero Xavier se rió en voz baja. Magneto rompió su concentración para verlo, con una expresión herida en el rostro.

− Porque ellos son mis hijos, por supuesto  − Respondió, levantando una ceja.

< ¿Qué?  _ ¿Qué? > _

Steve abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Sam, a su lado, estaba estudiando a los tres, y parecía estar tomándolo bien. < _¿Cómo?_ Pietro y Wanda, ¡Quienes ni siquiera eran de Sokovia!, eran los hijos del maldito mutante terrorista Magneto.  >

− Pero…  − Clint ondeó su mano vagamente.  − ¿No tienen diferentes apellidos?   − Tony paró de buscar similitudes entre los tres para mirar a Clint, quien parecía estar hablando en serio. Natasha le golpeó en la nuca.  − ¡Ouch! Nat, ¿Por qué? −

Ella le respondió con una mirada impresionada. Él hizo una mueca.

Magneto había vuelto a poner su atención en Wanda y Pietro.  _ Sus hijos _ . Él estaba revisandolos, chasqueando al ver un rasguño que Wanda tenía y la piel recién curada de Pietro. Tony casi quería reír: ¿Quién iba a pensar que Magneto, el mayor villano, era más mamá gallina que Clint?

− Oh por Dios  − Susurró Bruce. Xavier resopló, y cuando Magneto le miró, hizo una señal.

− Charles…   − dijo en modo de advertencia, un hilo de  _ estoy-tan-harto-de-esta-mierda _ puesto en su tono.

−Mis  disculpas, viejo amigo  − dijo Xavier, todavía agitando su mano. Sus ojos estaban brillantes mientras miraba a Magneto.

Pietro y Wanda se estaban mirando el uno al otro, sin atreverse a ver hacía la mesa. Thor bajó su martillo y parecía estar considerando los pros de empezar a comer otra vez. Steve se veía avergonzado, mientras que Clint y Natasha discutían a gestos y señas. Vision estaba tratando de encajar todo en su mundo, pero no parecía estar dando resultado.

− Vámonos  − dijo Magneto, y todas las cabezas lo miraron de golpe otra vez.

− Pero  − dijeron Wanda y Steve al mismo tiempo.

− Nada de peros  − Magneto los interrumpió.  − Nadie les ha visto en dos años, señorita. Hemos estado muy preocupados, y ahora que ustedes finalmente vuelven, ¿No quieren ver a los demás?  − .

− Bueno, no, pero…  −

− Está resuelto entonces − .

− Papá, somos parte de Los Vengadores, no podemos simplemente…  − Pietro empezó.

− _Dos años_ −repitió Magneto. _−_ _¡Dos años!_ Ustedes dos “No podrán simplemente” _hacer algo_ por otros seis más, ¡por lo menos!  −.

Wanda y Pietro se miraron el uno al otro para volver a ver a Magneto.  − ¿Es-estás estás castigándonos?  − .

− ¿Qué otro cosa haría?  − Dijo Magneto.

− Pero no podíamos…  − .

− No fue…  − .

− ¡Dos años! Tienen suerte de que no los castigue  _ veinte.  _ − .

Xavier avanzó hacia Magneto un poco.  − Erik, realmente…  − .

− _ Tenemo _ s veinte…  − .

− _ Dos años _ .  − Magneto los interrumpió.  − No. Esto no está en discusión. Los dos están castigados, punto final. −

Bruce tosió, pero nadie le prestó atención.

− Sin embargo,  _ somos  _ parte de Los Vengadores…  − Wanda comenzó, buscando apoyo en la mesa. Tony casi deseó tener palomitas de maíz.

− Los Vengadores han sobrevivido perfectamente bien sin ustedes antes  − dijo Xavier poniendo una mano en el codo de Magneto.  − Y estoy seguro de que ellos estarán perfectamente bien sin ustedes ahora. −

Wanda y Pietro parecían haber desistido cuando voltearon hacia Magneto, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.  − Pietro, ¿Te importaría?  − Preguntó, y un segundo después un par de grandes maletas estaban a sus pies.

− Hey, esperen un minuto  − Steve parecía finalmente haber encontrado su voz, pero las tres personas que caminaban hacia el ascensor no escucharon. Xavier hizo un gesto de despedida antes de avanzar con ellos al elevador. Solo pudieron distinguir  las últimas palabras de Magneto mientras se cerraban las puertas.

− …un perfectamente agradable equipo de superhéroes  _ mutantes _ en casa si a ustedes les importa tanto.  − .

Al cerrarse por completo, la habitación quedó en silencio. Los platos de la cena seguían abandonados sobre la mesa y  los guisantes y las zanahorias todavía estaban tirados sobre ellos.

Steve volteó hacia Thor.  − ¿Sabes dónde hay de ese licor Asgardiano tuyo? preguntó. Thor asintió, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Steve, Tony pensó, tuvo  _ exactamente _ la idea correcta.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> El nombre provisional de este fic fue “Erik: DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS NIÑOS”.  
> (Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece)
> 
> *Bueno, realmente quería ver más de Magneto-va-por-sus-niños en los fics. Porque no son suficientes. Esto es un poco más oscuro de lo que planeé, pero espero que haya mantenido el toque de humor que quería.
> 
> En la línea del tiempo, esto es después de Age of Ultron, y después de Days of the Future Past, pero el canon no es del todo igual. (ejem. Erik y Raven están ayudando a enseñar en la mansión y son mejores que Charles, aunque no es que sea difícil.) Si tú quieres ponerlo en un año exacto, puede encajar con la línea del MCU y el nuevo universo alterno de X-Men (y para hacerlo encajar, los padres de Erik estuvieron en los campos y él pasó por los experimentos de Hydra antes de escapar.) De todas formas, pasó en algún momento, pero vagamente, ya sabes.


End file.
